Together Again
by AFatPinkHobo101
Summary: Kaira Light is a girl from Ezra's past, they were best friends as kids, until Ezra disappeared when they were 7. What happens when she reappears? How will it change things? Read to find out!


Chapter 1:

Kaira's POV:

I walked through the market place in town. 'I miss Ezra.' I thought as i walked up to a market stand and bought some jogans. As I walked away from the stand i looked over at a crowd and noticed a boy with raven hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me of Ezra. The kid looked like he was around the same age as me, he wore an orange jumpsuit, i also noticed a slingshot on one of his wrists, it reminded me of the one that Ezra had gotten from his dad when we were little.

'Is that Ezra?' I thought to myself. 'No it can't be, Ezra's... Dead.' I thought as i walked back to the abandoned house in town that i lived in. As I walked home i couldn't stop thinking about how much that kid looked like Ezra.

'I'm sure its just in my head, there's no way that could be Ezra, no way at all, because... Ezra's dead, i know he is.' I thought as i walked into my house before wiping away a tear from my face.

"I have to stop thinking about Ezra, it'll just make me upset." I said quietly to my self as i took all the things I bought out of my backpack and put it away. I put my backpack back on and headed out the door to go and finish shopping.

As i was walking I noticed a wanted sign on the side of a building, it had a picture of the kid i had seen earlier on it, i read the name quietly to myself. "Ezra Bridger. Ezra... Is alive? And wanted by the empire?" I said to myself quietly. "I need to find him." I quietly whispered to myself.

As i was walking I accidentally ran into someone. "Oh sorry! Here let me help you up." Said the person i ran into. He helped me up, i looked at his face and i was so happy. "Ezra? Y-your alive!" I said has i hugged him. "Kaira? Is that really you?" He asked as he hugged me. "Yes it is me, i thought you were dead." I said as i started to cry tears of joy.

I heard two people walk up behind me. "Hey kid, who's this?" I heard one of them say. "An old friend." He said as we stopped hugging. "I missed you Ezra. And can you please tell me why you disappeared when we were 7? I thought you were dead!" I said to Ezra. "I'll explain later. Hey you guys mind if she comes to the Ghost with us?" He asked his friends. "Sure, why not?" Said a man with a ponytail who was standing next to a lasat.

We walked to their ship that they called the Ghost. When we were aboard the ship we were approached by a twi'lek and a girl in mandolorian armour. "Who's this?" Asked the twi'lek. "This is my old friend, Kaira Light." He explained to them. "Hi, I'm Sabine." Said the girl in the mandolorian armour. "Nice to meet you." I said happily.

We all sat in the main room, Ezra introduced me to his friends and explained what happened."So, your parents are gone?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered sadly. "Hey Ezra, can i tell you something in private?" I asked. "Yep, we can go talk in kitchen, we'll be right back guys." He said as we got up and headed for the kitchen.

Once the door was closed I began to talk. "Ezra, do you know what the force is?" I asked. "Yeah." He said, he looked surprised when I mentioned it. "Well, do know about the Jedi?" I asked him. "Yeah." He looked even more surprised when i mentioned Jedi. "Well, i was training to become a Jedi by this girl named Ahsoka Tano, she took me in, she was like a mother to me, but then she disappeared one night and I haven't seen her since, and i haven't finished my Jedi training yet. But i do have a lightsaber." I said as i grabbed my lightsaber of my belt which was covered by my black cloak. I held it up, but didn't turn it on.

He was speechless when i told him this. "Kaira, there's something I haven't told you yet." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "Kanan is training me to be a Jedi, and i have a lightsaber too." He said as he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. "Woah." That was all i could manage to say. "Wait here." Ezra said as he put his lightsaber on his belt. He left the room.

After a minute Ezra walked in with Kanan. I explained how i was training to be a Jedi to Kanan. "So you were being trained by Ahsoka Tano?" Kanan asked. "Yep, well until she disappeared. Have you met her before?" I asked. "I have a few times." He explained.

After we talked a little more we went and told everything to everyone else. "Woah, that's awesome." Said Sabine after i told the crew. After awhile Kanan and Ezra went outside for Jedi training, Hera went to the cockpit, Zeb went to his room to sleep, and Chopper followed Zeb so he could bother him.

Me and Sabine sat and talked for awhile, i told her how Ezra was when we were little and she told me how he was now we talked for awhile longer until it was night. They decided to let me stay with them and became a part of the crew, i shared a room with Sabine. After a while we all went to sleep.

In the morning we all went to get some stuff at the market place, we split into groups, i went with Ezra, Sabine went with Hera, and Zeb was with Kanan, well Chopper stayed on the ship.

We were walking when suddenly Ezra pulled me into an alleyway. "What the heck Ez?" I asked. "Be quiet, i just saw some Stormtroopers and a guy named Agent Kallous, I can't be seen by Kallous." He explained. "Oh, does he know who you are?" I asked. "Most people in the Empire know who we are." He said with a smirk on his face.

Ezra peeked around out of the alley then back in quickly. "Oh no." He said, he sounded worried. "What?" I asked. "You see that dude over there with the Emperials?" He said as he pointed to a man with white skin and red tattoos on his face.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked. "That's the Inquisitor, he hunts down Jedi and force sensitive people And either kills then or turns them to the dark side. And he is after me and Kanan." He explained. "We should tell Kanan." I said as i grabbed my com link of my belt. "Specter 7 to specter 1." I said into my com. "What is it specter 7?" Kanan asked. "We're kinda hiding in an alleyway so we are not seen by the inquisitor right now." I said.

"What?!" He sounded worried, really worried. Ezra peeked out again but only for a second. "He's coming over here." Ezra said it loud enough for Kanan to hear it. "Climb onto the roof of a building and try to sneak away without being caught. We will meet you just outside of town, and I'll let specter 2 and 5 know. Specter 1 out." We hurried onto the roof, when we got up there were Stormtroopers waiting for us.

Me and Ezra dodged the shots from the troopers, but suddenly one hit Ezra in the chest, i couldn't see the exact spot before he fell to the ground. I screamed when i saw him fall. I saw Kanan and Zeb walking through a crowd if people, they looked up and saw me, they had heard me scream.

They came running towards the building we were on and climbed up. Kanan took out the troopers as i ran to Ezra. He looked where he had been shot near his heart. "Ezra! Please wake up!" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes.

Ezra wasn't breathing. "He's not breathing!" I said to Kanan who was know at Ezra's other side. "Ezra, no." Kanan whispered to himself. "Please Ezra, wake up! I need you!" I said as i hugged his unconscious body.


End file.
